Petit boulot
by colinot
Summary: Harry en ayant marre de la société sorcière, décide de vivre chez les moldus. Il y trouve un travail de gardien de nuit dans une pizzeria. One shot.


**Discleamer: harry Potter et la série des five night atfreddy's ne m'appartienne pas.**

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Au revoir monsieur Potter."

"Au revoir, bonne journée." Répondit Harry.

Une fois parti, l'un des deux hommes dans la pièce s'exclama. "T'es un salop Edward. Tu aurais du l'avertir."

"La ferme Mark." Lui répondit Edward. "On est une agence d'intérim pas des bonnes sœurs. Ce type n'a aucune expérience professionnelle et aucun diplôme. Il peut s'estimer heureux que je lui trouve un job avec un salaire pareil. Il n'a même pas le brevet des collèges."

"Tu sais très bien que si ce poste à un salaire si élevé, c'est parce qu'il est maudit."

"Pas mon problème. Je fournis un employé, je touche la commission. S'il se barre, c'est pas mon problème… Alors, combien ?"

Mark réfléchit un moment. "Je dirais une semaine."

"Une semaine ?!" Cria Edward. "La vache, t'es généreux. Moi je te parie qu'il ne tiendra pas deux jours."

"La somme habituelle ?"

"La somme habituelle." Confirma Edward.

* * *

Harry s'installa devant les écrans de surveillance, un thermos à portée de main. Il était assez comptant d'avoir trouvé ce poste. Cela faisait presque six mois qu'Harry avait quitté le monde magique et il avait enfin trouvé un travail. Il en avait plus que marre que l'opinion publique joue au yoyo avec lui. Pendant trois mois il avait été encensé comme un héro ayant vaincu une nouvelle fois le seigneur des ténèbres. Puis les gens c'étaient calmés, et enfin des rumeurs étaient apparues comme quoi il serait le prochain seigneur des ténèbres. Au début il n'y fit pas attention, mais les rumeurs sont devenues de plus en plus intenses au point où les Aurors commençaient à envisager de faire une descente chez lui. Il a alors décidé de partir en grandes pompes.

Il organisa une conférence publique avec le plus de journaliste possible.

* * *

"Sorcières, sorciers. Il y a déjà un moment de cela, des rumeurs on commençait à circuler à mon sujet, comme quoi je deviendrai le prochain seigneur des ténèbres. Je ne répondrais pas à ces rumeurs. J'en ai plus qu'assez de cette société qui me traite un jour de héro et le lendemain comme le fils de Satan. J'ai donc décidé de prendre des mesures radicales. À vrai dire ces mesures sont déjà effectives et il ne me restait plus qu'à vous l'annoncer. Je quitte la communauté magique…"

Il y un flot de questions assourdissantes dont certaines n'avait rien à voir avec son annonce. Franchement, qui ça intéresse de savoir qu'elle était son parfum préféré dans les dragués surprise de Berti crochus ?

"Voyez !?" Reprit-il. "Hier vous me considériez comme un nouveau Voldemort, et maintenant vous me suppliez de rester. Non, la société sorcière n'a plus rien à m'offrir, et je préfère vivre comme un moldu plutôt que de supporter cette société égoïste une seconde de plus. Adieu." Et sur ces mots, il transplana.

* * *

Harry avait décidé de faire des boulots simples, comme gardien de nuit. Il n'avait qu'à lancer des sorts de détection et il était tranquille pour faire ce qu'il voulait. En l'occurrence, étudier. Il voulait un diplôme moldu afin de trouver un meilleur travail. Bien sûr avec tout l'or qu'il avait récupérer chez Gringotts et converti en argent moldue il pouvait vivre comme un pacha jusqu'à la fin de sa vie sans travailler, mais il préférait avoir une vie simple, et travailler comme tout le monde. Il ne savait pas encore dans quel secteur, mais il devait d'abord rattraper le collège et le lycée, avant de penser à l'avenir.

Il était en train d'essayer de résoudre un problème avancé de trigonométrie, quand ses sorts l'avertirent d'un mouvement dans la pizzeria qu'il surveillait.

Il balaya rapidement les différentes salles à l'aide des caméras de sécurité et il vit quelque chose d'assez bizarre.

"Tiens, tiens." Dit-il en haussant les sourcils. Il lança différents sorts de protections à la salle où il se trouvait et attendit tout en gardant un œil sur les écrans de surveillance.

 ** _"BAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"_**

"Vous voulez une tasse de thé ?" Proposa Harry.

"Qu- tu… tu n'as pas peur ?" Demanda la voix grésillante de l'animatronique en forme d'ours.

"J'ai connue plus terrifiant… beaucoup plus terrifiant." Répondit calmement Harry.

"Comme quoi mon lapin ?" Demanda un autre animatronique en forme de volaille.

"Hé ! C'est moi le lapin." Dit un troisième animatronique en forme de lapin. Ils avaient tous les trois une taille et une allure humanoïde.

Harry n'y prêta pas attention. "À onze ans j'ai affronté un chien géant à trois têtes. À douze ans j'ai affronté un serpent de plus de vingt mètres de long, assez gros pour avaler un enfant de cet âge en une bouchée, et qui peut vous tuer d'un simple regard. À treize une centaine de créatures immortelles pouvant littéralement aspirer votre âme. À quatorze un dragon, je continue ?"

"C'est sûr que là on fait petit joueur." Déclara le lapin.

"Vous êtes quoi au fait ?" Demanda Harry. "Vous n'êtes pas magique c'est sûr, il n'y a aucune trace de magie sur vous."

"On ne sait pas." Répondit l'ours. "Quand nous somme devenue conscients pour la première fois on était déjà comme ça. On s'est baladé dans la pizzeria, et le premier gardien de nuit à paniqué et s'est enfuit. On a bien essayé de parler aux autres gardiens qui lui on succédé, mais tous on prit peur. Alors on a décidé d'en faire un jeu. Tous ce que nous savons c'est qu'on est devenu conscients en même temps, et que chaque matin une force invisible nous pousse à reprendre nos place sur l'estrade au levé du jour, et on 's'endort' pour la journée. Oh! Au fait. Moi s'est Freddy, cette jolie poulette s'est Chica et le lapin s'est Bonnie."

"Enchanté, moi c'est Harry. Que diriez-vous de discuter un peu en attendant le levé du jour ?"

"Euh avant ça tu peux venir donner un coup de main, Foxy a coincé son crochet en voulant se gratter les fesses." Demanda Freddy.

* * *

"Euh… Edward ?"

"Ouais je sais, ça fais une semaine, voilà ton fric." Répondit Edward avec rage.

"En fait tu peux le garder, on a perdu tous les deux. Le gars là… Potter. Il vient de demander un prolongement de contrat."

"HHeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiinnnnnnn?"

 **FIN**


End file.
